Vis pour moi et sois heureux
by mymy-chan
Summary: et voila une nouvelle fic toute fraîchement écrite ,qui va raconté , la vie de notre couple préféré .. YukixShuichi
1. concert au Tokyo Dome

**Titre** : Uns histoire d'amour pas comme les autres.

**Auteur** : Mymy-chan

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Couple** : yukixshuichi

**Diclamer** : les persos ne sont pas a moi, mais sont a Maki Murakami

A l'approche d'un concert de 2h au Tokyo Dome, Shuichi n'était pas rassuré, en effet sa relation avec Yuki n'allée pas fort. Ils ne se voyaient presque pas : Yuki prit par la rédaction de son nouveau roman et Shuichi par la préparation du concert qui se devait d'être spectaculaire en raison de la baisse de la popularité de Bad Luck. L'écrivain travaillait jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, le chanteur fatigué par ses essais vocaux, rentré pour aller directement se coucher, il restait debout juste le temps d'embrassé 5 seconde son amant et s'endormait.

Le jours du concert approché à grand pas, les places étaient déjà toutes vendue, c'est sûr la salle sera pleine.

**XxxQuelques jours plutartxxx **

Voila c'est LE grand jours, la foule est impatiente, des personnes hurlent le nom du chanteur. Mais dans tout ça une personne restée de glace, Yuki regardait, observait tout ces fans qui étaient là pour écouter et voir son amant chanté, s'il ne cachait pas ses sentiments il dirait qu'il est jaloux.

Il savait lui aussi que tout les 2 se sont éloignaient mais le blond s'avait faire plaisir à ce garçon qu'il aimait tant et pourtant qui recevait très peu de belles paroles comme des « je t'aime », non Yuki n'était pas de ce genre, il ne montrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait sauf aujourd'hui : il devait lui dire !

Tout d'un coup les lumières s'éteignirent et le jeune chanteur sorti de l'ombre et s'avança au devant de la scène.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Prêt à s'amuser ? S'écria –t'il

Il fit signe aux autres musiciens et continua à parler remarquant une silhouette, dans le public, qu'il connaissait bien, son amant se tenait au fond et le regardait.

-Je vais vous faire une surprise car, rien que pour vous, j'ai appris de jouer de la guitare oui et ce soir je les jouerai rien que pour vous !

Il fit signe au technicien du son et la musique commença. Shuichi joué divinement bien il eu son petit solo qu'il assura totalement.

Après cette chanson il enchaîna sur bien d'autres toutes très bien joué : même le public s'y mettait, il chantait en même temps.

Arriva enfin les dernières chansons de la première heure de concert. Les musiciens firent une pause .Les fans crié pour que leur chanteur préféré revienne. Et c'est ce que fit celui la accompagné d'une bouteille d'eau _(Mymy-chan : vient ma petite bouteille, on va se promenée lool)_ bien méritée. Il crié pour que le public crie à sa suite, oui, il chauffait la salle tout en prenant des gorgées d'eau.

Puis il prit une deuxième bouteille et arrosa son public, l'eau alla jusqu'à atteindre Yuki, qui s'était rapproché de la scène. Il se retrouva tremper, Shuichi le remarqua et rigola.

Après 15 minute de pause, le groupe reprit avec tout autant d'énergie.

Enfin le concert se fini en beauté avec 3 rappels.

Yuki attendait son amant. Quand shû le vit il lui sauta dans les bras et s'endormi presque aussitôt. Ils rentrèrent tranquillement ! Le blond mis son fardeau au lit et alla lui aussi se reposé. Mais a peine allongé, son fatiguant et fatigué amant lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa ! Oui enfin ce soir ils se retrouvaient.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mymy-chan : Voila enfin le premier chapitre fini !

Shuichi : Ouai enfin je retrouve Yuki. Monnnnnnnnnnnn Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Yuki : tais-toi baka !

Shuichi : ….

Mymy-chan : Que c'est trop kawaii ! (Remarquant le regard lançant des éclairs de Yuki)

Euh review ?


	2. dernier mot

Shuichi se réveille d'une nuit bien mouvementée, en effet son amant et lui avaient laissé libre cours à leurs pulsions pendant presque toute la nuit. Il se leva, trouva un plateau avec son petit déjeuné prêt. Réjouis de cela, le chanteur appela son blond, n'obtenant aucune réponse, il alla à sa recherche dans l'appartement, mais voila il trouva toutes les pièces vides même le bureau où Yuki avait l'habitude d'être.

Puis il tomba sur une lettre, reconnaissant l'écriture de son amant, Shuichi la lu à vois haute :

_Shuichi, _

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Excuse-moi d'être aussi lâche, mon passé me rattrapé et me faisait trop souffrir. Ne crois pas que ce soit de ta faute, j'ai juste besoin de me laver les mains._

Le chanteur se mit a pleurer essayant de retenir ses larmes il continua :

_Je ne l'ai jamais dit ce mot que tu as toujours attendu de moi, aiishiteru Shuichi. Oui et pour cela je m'éloigne de toi à cause de ce sentiment, à cause de la peur de te faire du mal. Cependant tu peux sécher tes larmes, je suis tout auprès de toi. _

_Je te demande une faveur : Vis pour moi et sois heureux._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de tout mon être _

_Yuki _

Shû pleuré, il s'écroula contre le mur, ne pouvant réalisé ce qu'il lisait.

-Mais ….. Yuki … je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Dit-il entre deux sanglots

Un écrivain de très grande renommé auprès des femmes, répondant au nom de Yuki Eiri quittait l'aéroport de Paris :

-Gomen ! Mais c'est mieux que tu me croies mort !

Mymy-chan : Voila !

Tous les regards se tournent vers elle d'un air de reproche.

Mymy-chan : Je sais c'est un peu trop cours mais sincèrement je ne pouvais pas rajouter d'autres choses : car déjà j'était a moitié en train de pleurer en l'écrivant et puis je voulais laisser mes chers lecteurs et lectrices sur leur fin ! Loooool bon ba si vous voulez vraiment la suite : review ?


	3. se sentir coupable

Cela faisait un mois que Shuichi ne sortait plus de l'appartement, toujours en état de choc, il ne manger plus ou presque pas. Hiro et Fujisaki appelaient sans cesse, s'inquiétant, mais ignorant l'état dans lequel leur chanteur et ami étaient.

-Yuki, gomen ! Mais vivre sans toi, pour moi est un cauchemar. Je ne peut respecter ta volonté, c'est im….po….ssibl…… ! Fit-shû

Et il s'écroula sans connaissance sur le sol.

Un jour Hiro décida de venir sonné :

-Si c'est encore à causse de ce baka de Yuki …. Grrrr ….. Il va m'entendre !

N'ayant aucune réponse, il défonça la porte. Il chercha dans le salon : personne. Dans la cuisine : personne.

-Mais où est-il !

Puis il aperçu sous la porte de la salle de bain, une marre de sang, qui s'étendait petit à petit sur le carrelage et la moquette du couloir.

-Non shû, me dit pas que ….. !

En entrant il resta bouche bée. Les murs de la salle de bain étaient couvert de sang, écrit partout « gomen » et « sayonara » ! Non il ne pouvait pas le croire, pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que shû fasse ça !

Il retrouva ce dernier dans la baignoire en peignoir, les veines ouvertes et un couteau dans sa main. Hiro s'effondra, il ne pouvait le croire !

Quand Hiro releva la tête, Shuichi, qui ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir, utilisa ses dernières forces pour parler et ouvrir les yeux.

-Hiro, ne pleure pas pour moi ! Car là où je vais, le bonheur m'attend !

Sur ces mots il referma les yeux et ne montra plus aucun signe de vie.

Hiro ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ! Celui-ci appela une ambulance.

En attendant son arrivé, il remarqua un papier chiffonné à côté de son meilleur ami. Il le lut et reconnaissa l'écriture de Yuki !

-Alors comme sa, il s'est donné la mort. Mon pauvre Shû je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu ne veux plus vivre !

Mais quelque chose ne collé pas pour lui. Les premiers mots ne collés pas « je ne serais plus de ce monde ». Ce n'est pas le genre d'un homme comme Yuki Eiri !

Une heure après, Hiro attendait toujours des nouvelles de son ami. Les médecins étaient toujours dans la salle d'opération.

-Gomen ! Mais votre ami est mort, nous n'avons pu rien faire . Toutes mes condoléances.

-Mr !

Hiro se réveilla en sursaut ! Ouf il avait rêvé ! (Mymy-chan : bouh il nous a fait bien peur !)

-Hai ! répondit le rêveur

-L'opération de Mr shuichi shindo s'est bien passée.

-Mais !

-Mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller. Vu l'état de son organisme il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, voir pas du tout. Soyons patient !

Le guitariste était a moitié rassuré, il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir était le voir plutôt ! Il aurait pu éviter cet accident volontaire.

Suite ….

Mymy-chan (fier d'elle) : Ba voila tout finit bien !

Hiro : Non mais sa va bien ! Tu as pratiquement fait mourir shû !

Mymy-chan : ouiiiiii je sais mais il n'est pas mort c'est le principal. Bon ba si comme moi vous avez aimé ce pitit chapitre, alors laissé moi des ….. Comment s'appelle ça déjà ?

Hiro : baka, baka, baaaaaaaaaaaaaka ! Des reviews patate !

Mymy-chan : o que tu es michant ! C pas de ma faute !

Hiro : Bon tu dis ta phrase que je puisse aller prendre des nouvelles de Shû !

Mymy-chan : Mais c'était quoi ma phrase ! (Part dans une réflexion intense)

Hiro : Pauvre petite, bon pour sauver Mymy-chan, laissez des review !


	4. prise de consience

Pendant deux semaines, Shuichi ne montrait aucun signe de conscience (Mymy-chan : sa se dit sa ! Yuki : Moi qui suis l'expert en la matière, je dirais que non ! ) Mais Hiro continué tout les jours.

Mais un matin ….

Tuuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuut

-Moshi moshi !

-Mr Nakano ?

- Ha…hai ! fit le nommé

-Ici l'hôpital central de Tokyo ! On vous appelle pour vous dire que Mr Shindo s'est réveillé.

Tut tut tut

A peine avait-il entendu qu'il sautait dans ses vêtements et prenais ses clés de moto enfin de se diriger vers son meilleur ami.

Quelques minutes plu tard il arrivait . Il dû tout d'abord allé voir le médecin :

-Je vous préviens, Mr Shindo ne répond à aucune question, il ne nous a pas encore parlé ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être a-t-il reçut un choc émotionnel ? Demanda le médecin

-Je ne sais pas ! Menti Hiro.

Après cette brève conversation, il fut autorisé à aller voir son ami qu'il retrouva dans un triste état ! En effet, quand il pénétra dans la chambre il trouva Shû dans son lit avec le dos relevait, les yeux remplit de vide. Il avait une tête à faire peur. Entouré de chose toute blanche, il croyait voir un mort, encore heureux que les cheveux roses du chanteur rehausser l'ambiance.

Il savait que son meilleur ami n'allait pas être très content ! Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculait, il allait affronter la tempête.

-Ohayo Shuichi !

-Doshite ?

-Nani !

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Hurla le convalescent

-Je ….. Je ne pouvais pas te regarder mourir ! Sumimasen !

-Sais tu au moins pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

-….

-Non alors pourquoi ! Pourquoi !

-A cause d'une promesse !

- ! o0

-« Vit pour moi et soit heureux ! » tu t'en souvient ?

-Comment oublier une chose pareille ! Murmura Shuichi

-Pourtant c'est une promesse bien inutile !

-Comment peut tu dire sa ? C'est la dernière …..Volonté…..de …..De ….Yu…ki.

Maintenant Shû pleurait !

-C'est ce que tu crois.

-Qu'est que tu veut dire ?

-Shuichi, je pense que Yuki n'est pas mort !

Yuki : Pour une fois que k'aurais pu être tranquille !

Mymy-chan : Nana dit pas ça, j'en suis sure que tu es comme même content en plus tu va revoir shû !

Shuichi : au fait, c'est marqué que c'est une fic genre drama ! Je ne veux pas dire mais je vois tout sauf du drama !

Mymy-chan : a ça mon cher shuichi c'est pour le dernier chapitre !

Yuki et Shuichi : et c'est pour quand le dernier chapitre ?

Mymy-chan : Pour bientôt ! (Il ont vraiment hâte de finir eux même si sa finit mal)

Review ?


	5. aparition à Manhattan

Après cette révélation, Shuichi fit tout pour retrouver l'homme qu'il aime, en vain. Au bout de 2 mois de recherches intensives, il perdait espoir ! Malgré cela, Bad luck est de plus en plus populaire et cela même en Amérique, d'ailleurs une grande nouvelle devait être annoncé aux membres du groupe :

-Devinez où se passe notre prochain concert ? S'écria Fujisaki.

-Au Tokyo dôme, comme d'ab ! répondit un Shuichi désintéressé et complètement désespéré de ses recherches sans succès.

-Et ba non justement ! On va en Amérique plus spécialement le concert se passera au Madison Square Garden à Manhattan ! Hurla de nouveau Fuji

Tous étaient bouche bée. Oui eux, les Bad luck vont chanter à Manhattan !

----------------------------Grand pas dans le temps--------------------------------------

-Bienvenu sur le sol Américain ! Annonça K

Enfin ils étaient arrivé, dans a peine trois jours ils seront sur scène devant une grande foule de fan.

Ces trois jours passèrent très vite, pour fuji et Hiro ce n'était pas de tout repos, il fallait refaire quelques accords, la musique à refaire …. Bref ils n'en pouvaient plus. Par contre pour notre pauvre Shuichi ou plutôt chanceux, il a eu le droit a une journée de repos afin de reposer sa voix bref il se détendait tout en pensant e son bien aimé, il se lamentai ne croyant plus a une quelconque retrouvaille.

« Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de tout mon être

Yuki »

-Yuki ! Moi aussi je t'aime, et c'est pourquoi je dois te retrouver, vivant, ou ….ou….mort … !

Shuichi se remit a pleurer , Hiro ayant tout vu et tout entendu ne pus que se lamenter sur la situation de son meilleur amis , il souffrait , et personne n'y pouvait rien a part …… Yuki !

Le jour du concert arriva à grand pas, voila notre groupe préféré entrain de s'habiller dans les loges, essayant de rester calme. Fujisaki est habillé léger, un pantalon vert comme ses cheveux et un haut marron comme ses yeux, pour le guitariste tout est de jaune ainsi il flasherai. Mais Shû lui s'habille de noir comme son humeur se jour la. Il ne ri plus tel un automate il se dirige vers la scène suivi par ses amis.

Se fut Hiro qui passa en premier pour annoncer leur chanson ainsi il remarqua une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre, il vit …… yuki !

Il essaya de ne montrer aucun geste qui trahirai se découverte. Le concert commença. Ils commencèrent par des chansons bien connues de tous puis shuichi chanta « Orenji no taiyou » _(Mymy-chan : je rappel que cette chansons est tiré du film Moon Child que j'ai adoré) _

Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou  
Nakisou na kao wo shite eien no sayonara (x2)

_Nous regardions à l'horizon, les derniers rayons du soleil couchant  
Pleurant l'un à côté de l'autre, pour nos adieux._

  
Kirameku nami to tawamureteita  
Mujyaki na kimi no sono yokogao  
Suashi de sunahama wo kakenukeru  
Kimi ga itoshii

_J'observai ton visage innocent  
Qui se reflétait quand tu jouais dans les vagues.  
Courant partout sur la plage pieds-nus,  
C'est ainsi que je t'adorais  
_  
Suna ni kaita kimi no na to  
Kazaritsuketa kaigara ha  
Kata wo yoseta bokura no mae de  
Nami ni sarawareta

_Ton nom que nous avons écrit dans le sable,  
De coquillages nous l'avons orné,  
Epaule contre épaule nous l'observions  
Pendant que les vagues le recouvrait devand nous_.

Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou  
Nakisou na kao wo shite eien no sayonara

_Nous regardions à l'horizon, les derniers rayons du soleil couchant  
Pleurant l'un à côté de l'autre, pour nos adieux.  
_  
Aoi sora ha iki wo hisomete  
Akai yuuhi ni dakareteyuku  
Boku mo kimi wo dakishimenagara hitomi wo tojita

_Le ciel bleu, a ralentit sa respiration,  
Pour embrasser le soleil au tein rouge  
Pendant que je te tenais, j'ai fermé les yeux._

Ikutsumono yorobi ya kanashimi mo  
Kazoekirenai deai ya wakare mo  
and Settings\All Users koro to kawarazu yasashiku miteru  
Orenji no taiyou

_Toutes les joies et les peines,  
Les rencontres innombrables et les départs que l'on retiens,  
Le soleil orange les surveillent tous.  
_  
Eien wo yume miteta ano koro no bokura ha  
Itsumademo hanarezu ni dakiatte waratteta

_Alors, ensemble nous avons rêvés d'une éternité riante,  
On s'est tenu si longtemps.  
_  
hodo kimi wo omou yo  
Sore dake de boku ha mitasareru  
Nakanai de itsudatte aeru yo  
Hitomi wo tojireba...

_c'est renversant combien je pense à toi.  
Tout ce que je veux c'est te satisfaire.  
Ne pleure pas, nous pouvons nous réunir encore n'importe quand,  
Juste en fermant nos yeux...  
_  
Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou  
Nakisou na kao wo shite eien no sayonara(x4)

_Nous regardions à l'horizon, les derniers rayons du soleil couchant  
Pleurant l'un à côté de l'autre, pour nos adieux._

(break musical)

Yuugure ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou  
Nakisou na kao wo shite eien no sayonara(x2)

_Nous regardions à l'horizon, les derniers rayons du soleil couchant  
Pleurant l'un à côté de l'autre, pour nos adieux._

Après avoir fini de chanter cette chanson, Shû annonça au public, qu'elle était dédiée à une personne chère à ses yeux et qu'il ne savait pas où elle est.

Ces mots firent tout de suite réagir Yuki qui comprit qu'elle était pour lui.

Tout d'un coup le chanteur des Bad luck se recroquevilla et dans un bruit entendu par tous, il cracha du sang. Quand il voulu se relever, shû recracha encore du sang et tomba raide sur le sol. Yuki, fuji et Hiro se précipitèrent auprès de l'inconscient mais il était trop tard, son cœur ne battait plus !

Shuichi : Nani ! Tu m'as fait mourir ! (Regard qui tue rivé sur Mymy-chan)

Mymy-chan : Euh qui moi !

Shuichi : oui toi ! Je te déteste !

Mymy-chan : attend je sais ce que je vais faire pour me faire pardonner : S'il vous plait vous qui lisez ma fic mettez des reviews pour me sauver des griffe du terrifiant Shû !

Shuichi : et pour me faire ressusciter aussi, pliz (pitit visage trop trop kawaii)


	6. ensemble pour l'éternité

shuichi fut emmené à l'hopital , tout de suite encadreé par des médecins et chirurgients !

fuji et hiro attendaient dans la salle d'attente , ne réalisant toujours pas la situation .  
Pour yuki , s'était une autre histoire ! Il s'en voulait ! Aprés tout qui avait laissé ce petit être sans défense seul avec une lettre d'adieux .

-Kso !!!!! Baka , baka !!!!! s'écria yuki

Sur ces mots il donna un coup de poing au mur , ce qui lui valut les regards des personnes du service hospitalier !

-Je veux pas qu'il meurt non , je ...veux ...pas ! Vous là-haut , si vous existez , oneigai , écouter moi !!!! supplia le blond

-Non mais il est fou celui là !! Oui je suis fou ! mais fou d'amour !!!!!! hurla yuki .

Puis il s'effondra sur le sol , ne pouvant plus longtemps contenir ses larmes . Il entendit alors une brève conversation de hiro et fuji !

-Tu sais je le savait qu'il était malade ! à force de rechercher yuki , il s'est fait un ulcère !! dit fuji

-Non je pense pas , il me l'aurait dit !!! Par contre je jurais qu'il a pris un truc pour ce retrouver comme ça ! répondit hiro

-vous êtes de la famille de mr shuichi ? demanda un médecin

-Non nous sommes ses amis proche mais par contre celui qui est assis par terre là-bas oui ! dit hiro en désignant l'écrivain !

-Arigato ! Hum , Mr ???

-Hai ! répondit yuki

-Pourais-je vous voir dans mon bureau ?

-Hai !

cela s'annonçais mal ! pourquoi voulait-il lui parler ?!

-Mr shindo est dans un très très mal état , il est éveillé mais ne répond plus , j'ai même l'impression qu'il se laisse mourir et ça , je ne sais pas pourquoi !

-puis-je le voir s'il vous plait ?

-biensur !

Sur ces mots , le médecin accompagna yuki jusqu'à la chambre du chanteur . yuki entra et regarda ce petit étre qui avait le dos tourné à la porte , et qui semblait dormir !

-Je ne veux pas te voir Hiro ! laisse moi ! murmura shû

-d'accord je te laisse alors ! répondit yuki

Quand shû entendit cette voix qu'il connaissait que par coeur et qu'il voulait entendre depuis lontemps , il se retourna et ouvrit grand les yeux !

-Yu...YU..YU..ki !!!!

-Sumimasen! dit yuki s'asseyant sur le bord du lit ! Je te fait du mal ! je ne voulais pas ! shuichi tu sais que je t'aime !

-Oui je le sais ! moi aussi je t'aime mon yuki !

là shuichi embrassa son amant et retomba sur son lit brutalement !

-shû !! shûûûûûû !!! appela l'écrivain Non me fait pas ça , on vient jsute de se retrouver !

Tout d'un coup l'appareil servant a surveiller les battement du coeur se mit a sonné et montran la courbe la plus plate que yuki eu vu . Celle du coeur de shuichi !

Il arracha les fils de l'appareil avant que des infermiers soient allerté !

-je savais que tu allé mourir mais ne t'imquiéte pas mon amour je vais te rejoindre .

sur ces mots il ferma la porte à clée , chercha la boîte à pharmacie , prit plusieurs médicaments forts les avala d'un coup , alla s'allonger dans le lit entourant de ses bras son amant et dans un dernier baiser , il donna son dernier souffle !!!

-------plusieurs jours plutard-----------

Tout le monde s'était réunit pour l'enterrement du jeune couple !

sur la tombe on pouvait lire :

shuichi Shindou 1987-2006 yuki eiri 1982-2006

"Vis pour moi et soit heureux" "ensemble pour l'éternité"

une pétale rose s'envola d'une des fleur de la tombe et alla se poser au pied de deux certaines personnes qui se regarda , se souria , et partirent mains dans la mains , dans le lointaint !!

OWARI

Mymy-chan : voila une fic de finie ! (se mouche dans son mouchoir )

shuichi et yuki : mymy-chan vient !! (mymy-chan ne vient pas elle est trop triste ) 

il s'avance vers elle et la serre très très fort dans leur bras !

shuichi: mais tu sais ce n'ai qu'une fic , on est pas vraiment mort !

Yuki : et tu poura refaire de nouvelle fics avec nous si tu veux !!

mymy-chan : merci beaucoup !! elle pleur de joie !

shuichi et yuki se regardent : on aurait jamais dû lui dire ça !

mymy-chan : merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic ! désolé pour le gro retard !! je vous fais un gro bisou !! a plus dans de nouvelle fic ! 


End file.
